indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Vaishnavas L
INDEX "L" 1. LAGHU HARIDASA GVA 2. LAGHU KESAVA GVA 3. LAICHANA GVA 4. LAKSAHIRA GVA 5. LAKSMANACARYA GVA,CCU 6. LAKSMANA PANDITA GVA 7. LAKSMI DEVI GVA 8. LAKSMIDHARA GVA 9. LAKSMIKANTA GVA 10. LAKSMIKANTA DVIJA GVA 11. LAKSMINATHA LAHIDI GVA 12. LAKSMINATHA PANDITA GVA,CCU 13. LAKSMIPATI GVA 14. LAKSMIPRIYA GVA,CCU,GPC 15. LAKSMIPRIYA GVA 16. LAKSMIPRIYA GVA 17. LALDASA GVA 18. LALITAPRASAD DATTA SVALIKHITA JIVANI 19. LALITASAKHI DASI GVJ 20. LALIT GHOSAL GVA 21. LALIT SAKHI GVA 22. LAL PURUSOTTAMA GVA 23. LOCANA DASA GVA,GPC 24. LOCANANANDA GOSVAMIPADA GVJ 25. LOKA DATTA GVA 26. LOKANANDA ACARYA GVA 27. LOKANATHA GVA,CCU 28. LOKANATHA BHATTA GVA 29. LOKANATHA CAKRAVARTI GVA 30. LOKANATHA DASA GVA 31. LOKANATHA GOSVAMI GVA,CCU,GPC 32. LOKANATHA PANDITA GVA,CCU 1. LAGHU HARIDASA: Laghu Haridasa was one of the devotees who accompanied Rupa Gosvami to have darsana of Sri Gopalaji when the Deity was kept hidden in the house of Vitthalesvara, the son of Vallabha Bhatta, in Vrndavana. This Deity was originally served by Madhavendra Puri Gosvami and is now worshiped in Nathadvara under the name of Srinatha. Laghu Haridasa should not be confused with Chota Haridasa (CC. 2.18.52-53). 2. LAGHU KESAVA: He was a devotee of Lord Gauranga (Namamrtasamudra 218). 3. LAICHANA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu (Rasikamangala Pascima). 4. LAKSAHIRA (KRSNADASI): She was employed by the malicious Ramacandra Khan to try to entice Haridasa Thakura, but instead she received the mercy of Haridasa and was converted into a devout Vaisnavi. 5. LAKSMANACARYA: He was a devotee of Lord Gauranga (Namamrtasamudra 254). 6. LAKSMANA PANDITA: He lived in the village of Catra near Serampore in the Hugli district. He was the nephew and disciple of Kasinatha Pandita, the associate of Lord Gauranga. Rudra Pandita of Ballabhpur was Laksmana's brother. Laksmana was married in the village of Saibona in 24 Parganas. It is said that Virabhadra, son of Nityananda Prabhu, had three Deities made out of one piece of rock. Virabhadra installed these three Deities; Sri Syamasundara at Khaddaha Sripata, Radhavallabha at Vallabhpur, and Nandulal at Saibona. However Vaisnavacaradarpana says that the famous Madhu Pandita Maharaja of Saibona installed the Deity of Nandulal at Saibona. Family descendants of Laksmana Pandita still live at Saibona where an annual festival is held during the month of Magha (January-February). 7. LAKSMI DEVI: She was the wife of Yadunandana Acarya. She had two daughters named Srimati and Narayani. Both the daughters were married to Virabhadra Gosvami, the son of Nityananda Prabhu (Bhaktiratnakara 13.251). 8. LAKSMIDHARA: He was the brother of the famous commentator Sridhara Swami. Laksmidhara wrote Namakaumudi and four poems composed by him have been included in Padyavali (nos. 16,29,33,34). 9. LAKSMIKANTA (DVARI LAKSMINARAYANA): He was from Khanakula Krsnanagar and was a disciple of Abhirama Gosvami, the associate of Nityananda Prabhu. His Sripata was in the village of Patna (Pataparyatana). 10. LAKSMIKANTA DVIJA: A resident of Srikhanda who belonged to the sakha of Narahari Sarkara. He was the priest that served the family Deity of Narahari Sarkara. Laksmikanta was also a poet, and pada no. 116 in Padakalpataru is one of his excellent works. 11. LAKSMINATHA LAHIDI: He was the step-brother of Svarupa Damodara. His father was Padmagarbhacarya and he lived at Bhitadia village on the bank of the river Brahmaputra. It is said that when Lord Caitanya went to Srihatta to visit his paternal grandfather, Upendra Misra, He also spent a few days with Laksminatha Pandita. 12. LAKSMINATHA PANDITA: He was a disciple of Gadadhara Pandita (CC. 1.12.85; Gauraganoddesadipika 196,205; Sakhanirnayamrta 26). 13. LAKSMIPATI: He was the spiritual master of Madhavendra Puri and Nityananda Prabhu (Bhaktiratnakara 5.2271,2311,2297-98,2306,2325-26,2328). 14. LAKSMIPRIYA: She was the first wife of Lord Caitanya. In CBh. 1.14.45 Vrndavanadasa describes the extraordinary characteristics of this daughter of Vallabhacarya. She was the embodiment of chastity and ideal womanly qualities. When Lord Caitanya went to East Bengal she died of a snake bite. She was Janaki and Rukmini in her past incarnation. The following is an excerpt from CBh. describing the marriage of Nimai Pandita with Laksmipriya: "One day Mother Saci noticed that her son had grown into a handsome young man and she began thinking about his marriage. Sri Vallabha Acarya, a good and pious brahmana, was then residing in Navadvipa. He was equal to King Janaka, the father of Sita devi, and his daughter's beauty was unsurpassed. She was Laksmi devi, the Goddess of Fortune in person. Her father was constantly thinking about finding a suitable match for her. By divine arrangement Sri Laksmi devi once met Sri Gaurasundara on the banks of the Ganga when they where both there taking a bath. Lord Gauracandra immediately recognized His eternal consort and smiled sweetly at Her. Laksmi devi also recognized her eternal master and offered Him prayers as she clasped His lotus feet. Both the transcendental personalities recognized each other, and they returned home in blissful expectation. Who can understand such sublime and supramundane pastimes of the Supreme Lord? By the arrangement of the Lord, a brahmana named Banamali came to visit Mother Saci. After they exchanged respectful greetings, Mother Saci affectionately offered the brahmana a seat. Then Sri Banamali Acarya asked, "Why aren't you seriously considering your son's marriage? There is one very pious and elevated brahmana who resides in Navadvipa. He is pure and always follows the path of religion, and he is a descendant of good line of brahmanas. His daughter is certainly not inferior to Laksmi devi in beauty, character or respect." "My son has lost his father," replied Mother Saci. "Let Him study further and grow a little older then I shall certainly consider His marriage." This apathetic reply made Banamali feel dejected and he left Saci's house. But by divine arrangement, on his way out he met Sri Gauranga. As soon as the Lord saw Banamali, He affectionately embraced him. "Please tell me who you were just visiting," enquired the Lord. "I came to pay my respects to your mother," answered Banamali. "I brought up the subject of Your marriage to her, but I don't know why she didn't respond positively to it." The Lord fell silent, and having offered due respects to the brahmana, He went home, smiling within Himself. At home He immediately spoke to His mother, "Why didn't you favor the brahmana's proposal?" Mother Saci was more than pleased, for she could understand the Lord's indication. The next day she requested Banamali to return and told him, "The proposal you made yesterday--I request you to please act on it immediately." After touching her feet in respect, the brahmana went straight to the house of Vallabha Acarya. Sri Vallabha received the brahmana with all respect and offered him the seat of honor. "I think is time you arranged your daughter's marriage," said Banamali. "I have found the fit candidate for her. His name is Visvambhara. He is the son of Sri Jagannatha Misra, a very elevated and respectable brahmana. Visvambhara is most scholarly and He is certainly an ocean of all good qualities. Please consider these points and tell me how you feel." Vallabha Acarya was extremely pleased. He said, "Only through accumulating immense piety could a girl get such a husband. If Krsna were pleased with me or if the Goddess of Fortune were satisfied with my daughter, only then could I ever hope for such a son-in-law. Please don't delay, proceed with this proposal and complete all the necessary details. But first there is one thing that I must mention. I feel hesitant to speak about it. I have no means to give anything as a dowry. I can simply give my daughter and five pieces of auspicious haritaki fruit. Please convey this to them." The brahmana was extremely satisfied with Vallabha Acarya's attitude and he returned to mother Saci's house with the news of his success. "They are agreeable," he reported. "Now we have to choose the right day and right moment according to astrological calculations." The news spread. Close relatives and friends were jubilant and they all came forward with great enthusiasm to make themselves useful on the occasion. A special ceremony held before the day of the marriage was conducted at an auspicious time amidst festivities where professional dancers and musicians performed. Brahmana priests sat in the four corners of the wedding area and chanted Vedic mantras. In the middle sat the crown jewel of the brahmana class, Lord Gauranga, as brilliant as the rising full moon. At the end of the function the brahmanas were gifted with incense, sandal wood, flower garlands and spices. Sri Vallabha Acarya had also come according to the customs and performed his ritualistic duties. On the day of His wedding, Nimai respectfully offered oblations to His forefathers at dawn. The sound of sweet music and the tinkle of a dancers' ankle bells filled the air. Sounds of joyful chatter came from all directions. The guests that came were numerous and large groups of chaste women thronged the place. Relatives and respectable brahmanas also came. Mother Saci satisfied all the chaste housewives with gifts of fruits, grains, vermilion, oils and other commodities. Different demigods, along with their wives, also came in human forms to see the marriage of the Lord. Vallabha Acarya performed his many rituals with increasing pleasure. In the evening just before sunset, Nimai went to the house of Sri Vallabha Acarya at the chosen auspicious time. He was accompanied by many people and when He arrived all the guests felt submerged in waves of ecstasy. Vallabha Acarya offered the Lord a seat with utmost respect strictly according to the rules of the scriptures. He felt an indescribable joy within. Finally he brought his daughter Laksmi devi, fully decorated with beautiful ornaments, and presented her to the Lord. According to the marriage customs, Laksmi devi was lifted off the ground and carried seven times around the Lord. The chanting of Hari's name resounded but Laksmi sat with folded hands and offered silent prayers to the Lord. During the auspicious ceremony of exchanging glances between bride and bridegroom, people showered flowers jubilantly from all directions on Sri Laksmi and Narayana. That Sri Narayana, Visnu, had appeared as Lord Gauranga, and Sri Laksmi offered Him a garland of flowers at His lotus feet. She worshiped Him, surrendering herself as though she were those very flowers. Joyous sounds accompanied by loud chanting of Lord Hari's name rent the air. It was the only sound to be heard in any direction. The Lord drank in the moon-like beautiful face of Sri Laksmi devi as He sat with her on His left. His blooming youthful beauty excelled the attractiveness of Cupid himself. Who can possibly describe in detail the joy in Sri Vallabha's house? Looking like Bhisma deva, Sri Vallabha Acarya then sat down to give away the bride. The Lord was exquisitely decorated with flower garlands and sandalwood paste and wore beautiful, shining clothes. Vallabha Acarya poured water on His lotus feet, those same lotus feet which are washed and worshiped by Lord Brahma and Lord Siva in order to acquire the strength and potency to create this material world. The brahmana then offered his daughter according to the regulations in the scriptures and all the while felt waves of ecstasy within his heart. The rest of the ceremonies were conducted properly and the Lord spent that night in their house. The next morning Nimai returned to His own house with Laksmi devi. They were carried on a palanquin, and people came from everywhere to see the Lord and His bride. Beautifully decorated with flowers, gold ornaments, studded crowns and sandalwood paste artistically dotted over their beautiful faces, Laksmi devi and Lord Narayana were effulgent with a transcendental glow. People all around acknowledged their own good fortune at seeing this divine couple. The ladies especially stood mesmerized at the sublimely beautiful sight. One lady commented, "She must have worshiped Lord Siva and Parvati for a long time with great devotion; otherwise it could not have been possible to get a husband like him. Perhaps they themselves are Lord Siva and Parvati." "They are either Indra and Saci or Lord Madana and Rati," said another lady. Someone else suggested, "No, they must be Laksmi and Narayana." "They look exactly like Sita and Lord Ramacandra," said another woman, "and they are so charming as they ride on the palanquin." The ladies each offered a variety of opinions as they watched the divine couple with mixed wonder and joy. The Lord brought His new bride home in the evening amidst joyful shouting, sweet music and laughter. Mother Saci went out to meet the newly-wed couple and brought them into the house. She felt infinite joy, and bustled around distributing valuable gifts to everyone and pleasing the guests with sweet words. Whoever hears this narration of the Lord's marriage with devotion will certainly be able to break the ties of material bondage. Saci devi felt her house glowing with an iridescent light. Now that Laksmi devi was in her rightful position next to Lord Narayana, Sri Gauranga, Saci devi saw an extraordinary light everywhere, inside as well as outside the house. She could not describe the wonderful phenomenon. Sometimes she saw a very beautiful light right next to her son, but when she looked again she saw it was no longer there. At other times she could smell the divine fragrance of flowers and lotuses and this surprised her beyond description. She often wondered about the actual truth of all this. "I think I know the reason for all this," Mother Saci though to herself. "My daughter-in-law must be an incarnation or expansion of Laksmi devi. That is why I sometimes see a brilliant light or smell a divine lotus fragrance. My previous sufferings and our poverty seems to have vanished. I don't know how I have received this girl as my daughter-in-law for she is certainly Laksmi devi." In this way Mother Saci would speculate but the Supreme Lord Gauranga, although manifest, did not yet reveal His original and absolute identity. Who can understand wonderful activities and the potencies of the Supreme Lord? However and whenever the Supreme Lord desires to act, He is free to do so. And if the Supreme Lord Himself does not reveal these esoteric truths, then even Laksmi devi does not have the potency to fathom the transcendental phenomenon. All the scriptures--Vedas and Puranas--repeat the same truth; no one can know the Absolute truth, the Supreme Lord, without receiving mercy of the Lord." Laksmi devi worked without any assistance to serve her Lord and master yet she was always in a cheerful mood. Seeing the wonderful qualities and pious nature of Laksmi Devi, Mother Saci's joy increased by each hour and each day. From early morning she would work alone at the household chores, setting the example of an ideal wife. In the temple room she decorated the floor with auspicious designs made from colored paste; she drew the different symbols of the Lord like the conch shell and cakra. She also arranged for the paraphernalia required for the Lord's worship like incense, flowers, lamp, water, etc. She worshiped Tulasi Devi and also saw to the needs of Mother Saci, serving her with great affection. The wonderful attributes of Laksmi devi's nature did not go unnoticed by Lord Gauracandra; although He never commented on it, He was extremely satisfied with her. Frequently Laksmi devi would sit for long hours massaging the Lord's lotus feet on her lap. At times when she served her Lord like that, Mother Saci could see a brilliant effulgence emanating from the feet of Gauracandra. At other times the fragrance of lotus flowers would fill the entire house, and although Mother Saci would search everywhere, she could not find the source of the fragrance. Srimati Laksmi Devi, the Goddess of Fortune, and the Supreme Lord Narayana remained incognito, unrecognized by the residents of Navadvipa. Without any prior indication, Lord Gauranga one day announced His desire to visit Bangladesh, the eastern part of Bengal. "I'll be gone for a few days," He told His mother. To Laksmi devi he instructed, "Please always look after your mother's needs." The Lord gathered a few of his confidential disciples and prepared for his journey. People gathered to see Him off, but as the Lord departed they stood transfixed in their places simply staring after Him. It was difficult for them to take their eyes away from the Lord. Lord Gauranga enjoyed traveling in East Bengal immersed in the mood of a scholar. Meanwhile in Navadvipa, Laksmi devi was feeling the pangs of separation from her Lord. She never spoke of her loneliness to anyone. She served Mother Saci very lovingly but reduced her own eating almost to nothing after the Lord left Navadvipa. Bereft of His company she silently suffered, crying alone throughout each night, trying to suppress the restlessness which filled her heart. Unable to bear any further separation from the Supreme Lord, Sri Laksmi devi, the Lord's eternal consort, left her transcendental body behind and went secretly to meet her Lord. Seated on the bank of the Ganga, Laksmi devi fixed the lotus feet of the Lord within her heart and went deep into meditation, never to return again. Mother Saci's shock and deep grief was indescribable, her pitiable lamentations could have melted stones. Since I am incapable of describing the mellow of sadness experienced by Mother Saci, I shall not go into further details but simply mention incidences as reference. The saintly Vaisnavas were also grief stricken by the news and they all came forward to help complete the necessary rituals. The Lord reached Navadvipa in the evening, laden with the gifts he had received. He offered full obeisances at his mother's lotus feet and gave her all the gifts. Then the Lord and His students left to bathe in the Ganges. Although her heart was breaking with pain, Mother Saci busied herself preparing a meal for her son. Nimai Pandita acted as the instructing spiritual master to all his students. He joined them in offering deep and repeated obeisances to the Ganga, and then sported for some time in the water. When His bath was complete He returned home, performed His daily religious rituals and then sat down to eat. The Lord of the Vaikuntha planets, Sri Gaura Hari, ate with great satisfaction and then went to the temple room. One by one His relatives came forward to greet Him after His long absence. They sat around Him as He joked and laughed. While describing His stay in Bangladesh, Nimai imitated the strange habits of the people of East Bengal and everyone and a good laugh. None of them mentioned the passing of Laksmi Devi, knowing that the shock would cause the Lord grief. After some time, the relatives all returned to their homes, and the Lord sat quietly chewing on the betel pan and reflecting on the humorous conversation. Mother Saci avoided meeting the Lord; she stayed in her room, affected by the pain of Laksmi's death. When Nimai found His mother He saw the marks of deep sorrow which lined her face. In a sweet, comforting voice He said, "What is the reason for your sorrow mother? I have returned from my journey in good health, so you should be happy, but I see only sadness on your face. Tell me the truth Mother, what is the reason?" Her son's words simply increased her pain and she wept silently, unable to speak. "Mother, I know everything," said Nimai. "Tell me what has happened to your daughter-in-law." Some relatives stepped forward to speak, "Listen Nimai Pandita, your mind must have reached the lotus feet of the Lord." The Supreme Lord Sri Gaura Hari remained silent, casting his head down as He contemplated the death of his eternal consort and wife Sri Laksmi devi. He allowed the pain of separation to engulf Him, and although He was the personification of all Vedic truths, He remained silent. Like any ordinary human being, He displayed the emotions of deep sorrow, but after controlling Himself, He spoke, "Because of bodily attachment one is regarded as a husband or son. These illusory relationships are caused by misunderstandings. O mother, why do you feel sad? How can you hope to change that which is ordained by the Lord's desire? No one can check the passage of time, and all relationships in this are temporary. This is the verdict of the Vedas. The activities of the entire cosmic creation rest in the hands of the Supreme Personality of Godhead. Who but our Lord can bring people together and then separate them? Why should these arrangements of the Supreme Lord make you so unhappy? It is fortunate for the wife if she can leave before her husband. This is proof that she was a very pious woman." The Lord tried to console his mother by these philosophical truths, and everyone felt the veil of sadness dissipate by the soothing words of the Supreme Lord. In this way the Lord of Vaikuntha Sri Gaura Hari performed wonderful pastimes in the mood of a scholar. 15. LAKSMIPRIYA (LAKSMI THAKURANI): She was the daughter of Balarama Acarya of Jajigram. She was the wife of Gangadasa Bhattacarya (also known as Caitanyadasa) and the mother of Srinivasa Acarya. (See 'Srinivasa Acarya'). 16. LAKSMIPRIYA: She was the wife of Panna Gopala of Mangaladihi. 17. LALDASA: (Also known as Krsnadasa.) He translated the Hindi Bhaktamala of Nabhaji into Bengali. It is said that this Laldasa was in the fifth generation descending from Srinivasa Acarya. 18. LALITAPRASAD DATTA: He was one of the sons of Bhaktivinoda Thakura. In a series of letters written to Lalitaprasad, Bhaktivinoda narrated his autobiography which was published under the title Srimat Bhaktivinoda Thakurer Svalikhita Jivani. 19. LALITASAKHI DASI: Sri Gopala Krsna was born in 1873 AD. in the Vaidik family of Srila Kalikanta Bhattacarya and Gaurasundari devi of Harisena village which in under the Thana of Gauranadi in the district of Varisala. Six days after his birth a great astrologer Ramacandra Sarvajna prophesied that this child would not live in the family. Hospitality was the regular custom of their family. Once a group of 14 sannyasis came to beg at their house. The next morning the leader of that group asked assistance from their house to perform their Sri Gurutithi. The members of the family helped them by rendering all types of service and 250-300 Deities were properly served. At the time of their departure, the leader of the sannyasis blessed everyone in the house and predicted that the newly born child would be full of devotional qualities and he also repeated what the astrologer had said. From his childhood Gopala was very religious minded. He was naturally inclined to serving the sages, saints and Vaisnavas. He was also eager to discuss privately with them about the methods of worship and meditation. Very shortly he was spontaneously inspired to accept the saffron dress of an ascetic Vaisnava. In 1877 AD. he began his education. His first teacher at the village school was Mahimcandra Sarkar. Kartikacandra Sarvajna taught him higher studies. At that time he desired to read in a Sanskrit tola (school) and went to Gaila village to be admitted in a Sanskrit school to study Vyakarana. Because many problems arose at that time he left Ujirpura via Varisala and went to Calcutta, where he began reading verse literature to Varada Vidyaratna of Kalighat. Some problems also arose here, so he and his brother went to Krsna dasa Vedantavagisa to read Vedanta. Later he went to Navadvipa to read Vedanta in the Caitanya Catuspathi. He was expert in memorizing and grasped his studies very easily. In this way he completed his studies and at the time of his father's death in 1894 AD, returned to his own country. With great difficulty and the assistance of his friends he established a higher studies school and a charitable organisation. He would beg from door to door to meet expenditures of these two organisations. In 1895 AD he again came to Calcutta where he lived with his elder brother in South Cakravedia Road. At this time a change came over him. Though he remained in the house he was completely apathetic. He was requested by his brother's wife to marry but he refused saying that he saw all women as his mother. At that time some sannyasis came to his house and he secretly left his house forever. After that he met Gaurmata of Varbhanagara and went to Tarakesvara. He sent a telegram from Kasi to his elder brother to send some money and with that money he went to Hardwar where he began to practice yoga under Hariharananda Swami. In 1898 AD Gopala went to Navadvipa and met Sri Navadvipa dasa and Sri Govinda dasa, the two disciples of Sri Radharamana carana dasa deva. He became very friendly with Navadvipa dasa. When Babaji Mahasaya started for Puri by ship, at that time Gopala (whom Babaji used to address as Jaygopala) met Navadvipa dasa. A few days before the Rathayatra, Babaji came to Puri from Varan (the other side of Kataka) by train and Navadvipa dasa gave Gopala some garlands and tulasi leaves and instructed him to remain in hiding. He told Gopala that when he called him he should come out and give the big garland to Babaji and the smaller ones to his devotees. Jaygopala had never met Babaji before. When the train entered into the platform Babaji addressed Gopala as Jaygopala as if he were familiar with him and demanded the garland from him. When Gopala offered the garland, Babaji embraced him and took him in his lap. From that time Gopala was totally devoted to the feet of Babaji. Sri Caitanya dasa, the most intimate companion of Babaji used to think of himself as a maid servant of Krsna and worshiped Him as a gopi. Caitanya dasa was very pleased with Jaygopala and at the time of his passing away, he blessed Jaygopala by giving him all his supernatural powers. This blessing of Caitanya dasa was the only resort of Jaygopala in his path of meditation. The duties of cooking, serving food and looking after Babaji were entrusted to Jaygopala. Jaygopala, Radhavinode, Karuna, Sarat and Raghunatha dasa were always absorbed in ecstatic bhava for days at a time. One day Jaygopala was so absorbed in the bhava of Lalita that he closed the door of his room and remained inside crying in lamentation. Even Babaji could not bring him to his senses. When Babaji began to knock on the door he suddenly heard a voice which told him not to disturb Gopala for he had achieved a state of bhava that even Babaji himself had not attained. From that time Babaji called Gopala Lalita dasi. Like a shy woman, Gopala always remained within the temple and never came out before the public. After the death of Sri Radharamana, Lalita dasi (Gopala) lived in Radharamanabag and never went elsewhere. By his grace Sri Radharamana's book Caritasudha was published. He also published Sri Suratakathamrta and the Bengali translation of Sri Sangitamadhava. He wrote many padavali kirtanas based on Jhulana, Rasa and Holi. In 1946 AD he departed from this world. 20. LALIT GHOSAL: He was a brahmana by caste and a disciple of Narottama Thakura. In his past life he was a notorious dacoit but became a Vaisnava when the grace of Narottama was showered upon him. (Premavilasa 19) 21. LALIT SAKHI: He was a disciple of Murlidhara who was related to Narayana Bhatta. Lalit wrote Kahanirhasi in Samvat 1835 and Kuvarikeli in Samvat 1836. 22. LAL PURUSOTTAMA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.131). 23. LOCANA DASA (TRILOCANADASA): He was born in a Vaidya community of Radha in Kogram in the sub-division of Katoa in the district of Burdwan. From a very early age he had the good fortune to have the company of the devotees of Gauda. His religious teacher was Sri Narahari Thakura. In East Bengal the poets use to compose songs in different books such as Laksmi Pancali, Sanir Pancali and Manasa Bhasan. Sri Locana Thakura also followed this style of composition and composed Caitanya Mangala. Pancali is a book in which five different types of lyrical poems are written. As he was the only son of Sri Kamalakara dasa and Sri Sadanandi he was deeply loved by his parents. He spent much of his time in his grandfather's house where he also studied. Locana dasa was married at a very young age. From his early childhood Locana was a genuine follower of Gaura and was completely indifferent to worldly life. He spent much of his youth under the shelter of his guru, Narahari Sarkara Thakura, in Srikhanda where he learned to sing kirtana. In his Caitanyamangala Locana dasa himself said that his main reference book was Sri Caitanyacaritamrta by Sri Murari Gupta. Before beginning to write Caitanyamangala, Sri Locana dasa worshiped Vrndavana dasa Thakura. Vrndavana dasa's Caitanya Bhagavata was originally called Caitanyamangala. One sloka written by Locana dasa in CM indicates that the change of name was done by Sri Locana dasa Thakura and Sri Krsnadasa Kaviraja. Some pastimes which have not been clearly described by Vrndavana dasa Thakura in his CBh. have been elaborated upon by Sri Locana dasa in his CM. Vrndavana dasa did not describe the conversation between Mahaprabhu and Visnupriya before He accepted sannyasa but Locana dasa has given a full description in CM. Sri Locana dasa Thakura also composed many wonderful songs in simple language glorifying Sri Gauranga and Nityananda. He has also described the various activities of Sri Radha Govinda very nicely (See Bhaktiratnakara 9.591). His poetic works titled Prarthana, Dhamali and Padavali are.... According to Visvakosa, Sri Locana dasa was born in the Saka era 1445 and died in 1530 saka. He wrote another book called Durlavasara, and translated into Bengali verse Jagannatha Vallabha Nataka and Rasapancadhyayi. 24. LOCANANANDA GOSVAMIPADA (Along with the biography of Navakisore Gosvami): Lakshmikanta Gosvami prabhu, a scion (of a disciple) of Sri Nityananda, had nine children. All his sons were very talented. His eldest son, Sri Krsnakisore, was his disciple. Sri Navakisore prabhu was the disciple of Sri Krsnakisore and Sri Locanananda was the disciple of Navakisore. Though Sri Locanananda and Navakisore were disciple and guru still they were the best of friends. So great was their friendship that they were like twins of one body and one mind. Each of them were great scholars, well versed in the six systems of Indian philosophy. They were also extremely renounced and great lovers of bhajan. As bachelors both of them left home and came to Vrndavana with the desire to do bhajan. Apprehending that if their real identities were known they would be famous in no time, they introduced themselves as low born persons, born in the Hadi caste and took refuge of Siddha Krsna dasa Baba of Govardhana. Siddha baba was charmed by their spirituality, good looks, qualities, scholarship devotion and renunciation. He believed their story of being low born and was impressed, thinking that even low born men may become great men. Thus he began to teach them bhajan. At that time Siddha baba was very old so he permitted them to do seva. With great care both of them served Siddha baba with great affection, cleaning his refuse, washing the utensils he used and keeping everything clean. After attaining the mercy of Siddha Baba they went back to their native place in East Bengal where they arranged to install Deities and carry out preaching activities. Eventually the two brothers went to Sri Ksetra to see Rathayatra. While observing the ceremony of Pandu-vijaya of Sri Sri Jagannatha, the older prabhu left his body. Seeing his dear friend departing from the world the younger prabhu sat at his feet and said, "My Lord, from the very time of birth I have been your life-long companion and disciple, are you going to leave me behind now?" Saying this he also followed his friend. The surprised inhabitants of Puri took them to the bank of Narendra Sarovara and gave samadhi to them. Till now their deity is being worshiped by the Natha brahmanas of that place. 25. LOKA DATTA: He was a trader by profession. He installed the Deity of Narayana at Samatat during the third year of the reign of King Mahipala I. 26. LOKANANDA ACARYA: He was a well-known erudite scholar and the disciple of Narahari Sarkara. He wrote Bhaktisara Samuccaya and compiled a Vaisnava manual titled Bhakticandrika patal. It was he who preached the "Sri Sri Krsna Caitanya-sahasranama" as expounded by Narahari. 27. LOKANATHA: An associate of Lord Gauranga. He is said to be one Sanatana out of Catuhsanas (Gauraganoddesadipika 107). 28. LOKANATHA BHATTA: He belonged to the subsidiary line descending from Gadadhara sakha (Sakhanirnayamrta 41). 29. LOKANATHA CAKRAVARTI: He wrote the Bhagavat Tippani on Srimad Bhagavatam. 30. LOKANATHA DASA: He belonged to Advaita Sakha (CC. 1.12.64). He wrote the biography of Sita devi, the wife of Advaita Prabhu, titled Sitacaritra. This book does not conform to information supplied by authentic biographies. 31. LOKANATHA PANDITA: He was the son of Ratnagarbha Acarya, the youngest maternal uncle of Lord Gauranga. Nilambara Cakravarti, Lord Caitanya's grandfather, had two sons namely Jogesvar Pandita and Ratnagarbha Acarya, and two daughter namely Saci and Sarvajaya. This Lokanatha Pandita, whose family migrated from Srihatta to settle at Belpukur in Navadvipa, took diksa from Visvarupa, the elder bother of Lord Gauranga. Visvarupa's sannyasa name was Sri Sankararanya. Later Lokanatha accompanied Sankararanya in his travels (Premavilasa 7). 32. LOKANATHA GOSVAMI: He was the son of Sri Padmanabha Bhattacarya and Sri Sita devi. His younger brother's name was Sri Pragalbha Bhattacarya. His parents lived in Talakhadi village in the district of Jessore in East Bengal. One can go to Talakhadi from the Jessore station via Sonakhali and Khejura. The descendants of Sri Pragalbha Bhattacarya are still living in the village of Talakhadi. Their father Padmanabha was very obedient and devoted to Sri Advaita Acarya. From childhood Sri Lokanatha was indifferent to worldly affairs. He left his home and parents and went to Navadvipa Mayapura to have darsana of the lotus feet of Sri Gaurasundara. Lord Caitanya heartily embraced Lokanatha and advised him to go to Vrndavana. But Lokanatha, who could guess that Mahaprabhu would soon take sannyasa, was greatly disturbed. Mahaprabhu consoled him and said that they would meet again in Vrndavana. With his heart burning with separation from the Lord, Lokanatha visited some holy places and then went to Vrndavana. After Lord Caitanya took sannyasa he went to Nilacala. He stayed in Puri for some days and then went on pilgrimage to South India. When Lokanatha heard this, he also left for South India. After visiting the south the Lord went to Vrndavana. Lokanatha missed the Lord in the south and hearing that the Lord had gone to Vrndavana, he returned to Vraja. Meanwhile the Lord had gone on to Prayaga. Arriving in Vrndavana and finding that the Lord had gone to Prayaga, Lokanatha was overcome with grief and decided to leave for Prayaga the next day. However, that night the Lord consoled Sri Lokanatha and asked him to stay in Vrndavana. Thus Lokanatha remained in Vrndavana and soon met Sri Rupa, Sri Sanatana, Sri Gopala Bhatta, Sri Bhugarbha etc. These devotees were filled with deep affection for each other. Srimad Lokanatha was the eldest amongst the Gosvamis, and was always filled with transcendental joy. In the prologue to his book Sri Haribhaktivilasa Sri Sanatana Gosvami has praised Sri Lokanatha Gosvami. Lokanatha used to roam in the woods of Vrndavana in ecstasy. By the side of Chatra vana in Vrndavana there was a village by the name of Umarao. In that village was Kisori-kunda and Lokanatha stayed there for some time. Around that time Lokanatha developed a great desire to serve the Deity. The omniscient Lord thus arranged that a Deity named Radhavinode was brought to Lokanatha. The giver of the Deity immediately disappeared. Not seeing anyone around Lokanatha began to wonder how this Deity had appeared there. Sri Radhavinode then smilingly said, "Who will bring Me here? I have come Myself. I live in the forest of this Umarao village. This Kisori-kunda which you are seeing is the place where I live. Quickly give me something to eat." Srila Gosvami was overwhelmed with happiness, immediately he prepared some offerings and began serving his Deity. He then prepared a flower bed and laid Him down. Srila Gosvami had no house and did not agree to the proposal of the village milkmen when they wanted to build him a house. He made a small bag to keep Sri Radhavinode in and always kept it hanging from his neck. In this way he displayed total indifference to all worldly affairs. The other Gosvamis were always anxious to have his association. Sri Lokanatha was extremely dear to Lord Caitanya. When Sri Gauranga and His associates Sri Rupa, Sanatana, etc. disappeared from this world it was practically unbearable for Lokanatha. It seemed that he remained alive only due to the wish of the Lord. Sri Narottama dasa was spiritually initiated by Sri Lokanatha Gosvami. There is no record of his having any other disciple. Narottama's dedication to Lokanatha is beyond description. Before the break of day, Narottama use to clean the urinal and lavatory of his spiritual master. In his later years Lokanatha Gosvami lived in Khadira wood in the village of Khaira. It is there that he gave up his body. On the 8th day of the dark fortnight of the month of Sravana (July-August) Sri Lokanatha Gosvami left this world. He was cremated by the side of a big tank there named Sri Yugala-kunda. He was the disciple of Advaita and was Lilamanjari in Krsna-lila. According to GVA he was Manjulali in Krsna-lila. It is said that when Krsnadasa Kaviraja went to Srila Lokanatha Gosvami for his blessings and permission to write Sri Caitanya Caritamrta, Lokanatha forbade him from mentioning his name in the book. Thus Krsnadasa Kaviraja did not mention Lokanatha's name in CC. for fear of disobeying his order. On the command of Advaita Prabhu, Lokanatha wrote a tika on the tenth canto of Srimad Bhagavatam (See H.P. Sastri P.T.O.). (Bhaktiratnakara 1.296,310-312; Premavilasa 7.20)